Dawn Berlitz (Cdswalkthrough)
Dawn Berlitz is a ten-year-old Pokémon Coordinator from Twinleaf Town and a former traveling companion of Ash. Her goal is to become a great Top Coordinator like her mother, Johanna. Her first Pokémon was a Piplup that she received from Professor Rowan Appearance Personality Dawn grew up inspired by her mother's achievements and from a very young age decided that she wanted to be a Coordinator. She takes immense pride in what Johanna was able to accomplish and this is reflected in her determination to follow in her footsteps and become a respected Top Coordinator. As a kid, she would help Johanna prepare Poffins for her Pokémon, something which led Dawn to discover the perfect recipe for her own Pokémon years later. Dawn is notable for her confidence since she almost always tries to look towards the future rather than dwell on her mistakes. In the Japanese version, Dawn's catchphrase is "Daijōbu!", which can be translated as "It's fine!" or "Don't worry!". Although not consistently translated in the English dub at first, she began to regularly use "No need to worry!". In stark contrast to May's inexperience and self-doubt at the start of the Advanced Generation series, Dawn was overly confident and assured in her own strength at the beginning of her journey. Because of this, she became emotional after she was eliminated from Pokémon Contests, and often cried after losing. After failing to pass the Performance Stage two times in a row, Dawn became depressed. In Tanks for the Memories!, Dawn remembered these failures and had to excuse herself so she could cry. These behaviors were completely opposite those she had exhibited at the beginning of her journey, something Ash and Brock took notice of. Their encouragement was not enough to renew her psyche though, and it was not until she defeated May to win the Wallace Cup that she truly regained her confidence and focus. After this point, Dawn took on a more positive and determined personality. In addition, she became more mature. Instead of reverting to her old headstrong and confident attitude, she became more aware of her faults and how she could work to overcome them. History When Dawn was younger, she attended a kindergarten, where she met her friends Kenny and Leona. She also knew Barry and Noelle from before leaving Twinleaf Town, but it is unclear how Dawn first met them. In Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, Dawn revealed the story behind her nickname, Dee Dee (Japanese: ピカリ Pikari). She explained that she, Kenny, and Leona had been selected as the week's Pokémon caretakers at their kindergarten, and were responsible for looking after the school's pets, Plusle and Minun. While Kenny and Leona cleaned down the pen, Dawn hugged the two Electric-type Pokémon tightly and received an electric shock as a result. This caused Dawn's hair to fizz out and sparkle, earning her the nickname "Diamond Dandruff" or "Dee Dee" for short. From then on, many of her classmates called Dawn by this embarrassing nickname. This led to Dawn developing a fear of Plusle and Minun. Pokemon On Hand Achievement Navigation